My only wish
by Cass
Summary: A brief moment in the life of Heero Yuy and his daughter.


New Page 1

Hello... This is very short and perhaps a little out of character but none the less a pleasure to write and share...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-My only wish- 

Heero solemnly looked down the quiet hallway. Playful shadows danced across the walls and furniture that lined the great hall of his home. The walls grew dark and the sun darted from view from the lone window on the far side of the hall. Fixated he maintained his composure unaware of the time as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

"Dad are you ready?" A faint voice called off in the distance oblivious to Heero.

"Dad?" The voice grew loud as the seconds past. But Heero stayed unaware of the voice calling him.

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder pulling him out of his spell.

"Emi…" Heero said softly. He turned and looked at his daughter now in her late twenties. He could see her mother in her facial features and her eyes. Her eyes looked so much like…

"Dad are you alright?" She asked consolingly as she realized her fathers intense gaze into her eyes.

"You're thinking of Mom aren't you?" She asked tenderly.

Heero looked away from his daughter then spoke his voice still low. "There are lots of memories in this house you know."

Emily smiled as warm memories flooded her mind. She turned her head slowly to her father and noticed him focusing on the hallway once more. Her eyes moved trying to find what he was focusing on and before her she could see… See herself as a child running down the hallway giggling… 

~~ 

"Emily Grace, get back here!" Her mother yelled.

Emily tore down the hallway running to the salvation she perceived as her father from the bath that awaited her. Heero walked up the grand steps and keenly heard the stomping of his five-year-old daughter rushing down the hall. He grinned broadly and increased his pace up the steps. Reaching the top and if as on queue his daughter leapt in his arms, burying her head in his shoulders laughing the whole time. He locked warm eyes with his wife who now had her arms crossed trying to put on a good front. Heero winked at her then turned his attention back to his daughter. 

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" He asked her mischievously.

She removed her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Coming to see you Daddy." Emily replied innocently.

Heero laughed. "Well do us both a favor and go take the bath your Mom has drawn for you, then we'll play all evening."

Emily looked back at her mother, who was now suppressing her smile. "Mommy looks mad."

Heero looked back to Relena and knew whatever he said next would be crucial to his wife speaking to him the rest of the night. "She's not mad, but just the same apologize and get in that bath. Next time she tells you to do something. You must do it okay?" His voice was stern but comforting.

Emily looked at her Dad and nodded. "Okay Daddy." She slipped down out of his arms and ran back down to her mother and wrapped her arms around Relena's legs. "Sorry Mommy!" Emily squeezed them looked up at her Mom and ran into the bathroom. 

Heero cautiously walked closer to his wife. Doing his best to suppress a grin of his own. "You know, she's her father's daughter." Relena said lovingly

"But she has her mother's charm and wit. Not to mention beauty." Heero replied as the two locked lips albeit briefly as a large splash came ringing from the bathroom. Their embrace broken they strained to see what Emily was doing in the tub. Relena caught a glimpse of her daughter playing with toys in the bubbles fully dressed in her clothes from the day. Shaking her head confident her daughter was okay for the moment, she pulled her husband close to her again reclaiming the kiss their daughter had interrupted. 

~~ 

"You're right Dad. Lots of good memories." Emily said. "Mom was beautiful and so patient."

Heero laughed lightly, "She could negotiate peace treaties and disputes with ease, but her own daughter always pushed her to do better and work harder. She loved you more than you'll ever know." Emily knew her father rarely was so open about how he felt about her Mother. Once she died he almost dried up inside. He pushed the world away and threw himself into his work. Patiently and diligently Emily broke down the walls he built like her mother had done before her so many years ago. 

"I'm sorry Daddy. I miss her too." Tears streamed down her face.

Heero looked back at his daughter, his heart once torn now healed twice over. Only two women had ever seen him for whom he really was. "Don't ever be sorry Emi. Your Mom is smiling on both of us now, you especially." 

Emily smiled and brought a hand up to help wipe away the tears. Heero looked down at his watch. "We better get you to the church." He wore a proud smile on his face as he walked over to his daughter and took her hand before they started down the steps he looked back to her. 

"My only wish for you is that you know the true love and peace your Mother and I shared. There is no greater gift she ever gave me or I could ever give." 

Emily smiled again pulling her Dad close hugging him tightly and fighting back tears. "Me too Daddy, me too."

~End and smile~


End file.
